lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Oracle
An Oracle is a prophetic Fae species that can see the past, present, and future. Character arc When Oracles want to obtain truth, they are required to deliver truth in order to extract the truth they seek. They create a vision wherein they appear to someone as the person their heart most desires. They must then get close to someone's lips (i.e. kiss them) to acquire their truth. In Here Comes the Night, Zee sent Oracles to gain truth from Bo regarding Hades. The Oracles first went to Vex and appeared to him as Mark, then went to Dyson and appeared to him as Bo, because the two had been bound by Bo's blood in the battle against The Garuda (Flesh and Blood). They then went to Trick because he is her grandfather and appeared to him as Isabeau. Bo was connected to all three through her blood. The Oracles then found Bo and appeared to her as Dyson. In response to the truth delivered that the love between them is "still there" and "doesn't go away", she agreed with 'him' then added, "But it changes." The Oracles then appeared to Bo as Lauren. Lauren was Bo's truth, the Oracles were able to get close to Bo's lips and obtained the truth Zee wanted; however, Trick thwarted their gaining more out of Bo. Heratio kidnapped Cassie and two other Oracles, Pythia and Dedona, and chained them inside a cave. The three had seen a vision so awful that they removed their own eyes (It's Your Lucky Fae). Cassie, the Dark Fae niece of Mayer, the Luck Fae, got nose bleeds from seeing extremely violent and emotional events (Dead Lucky). In La Fae Époque, when Lauren used Cassie to alert Bo when she needed to exit Dyson's memory, she did not develop a nose bleed from the use of her powers. It's not clear if developing a nose bleed was true of all Oracles. The Fae clan that Pythia and Dedona belonged to was not revealed. In Lost Girl: The Game The Oracle were once revered as prophets, able to channel the voices of gods, their Fae powers allow them to commune with all manner of natural phenomena. Quotes "Only in the darkness can we see the light." – Oracles chant (Here Comes the Night) :(The "light" is Bo's blood.) Trivia * In Classical Antiquity, an oracle was a person or agency considered to provide wise counsel or prophetic predictions or precognition of the future, inspired by the gods. As such it is a form of divination. Oracles were thought to be portals through which the gods spoke directly to people. In this sense they were different from seers who interpreted signs sent by the gods through bird signs, animal entrails, and other various methods. The most important oracles of Greek antiquity were Pythia, priestess to Apollo at Delphi, and the oracle of Dione and Zeus at Dodona in Epirus. In Greece the old oracles were devoted to the Mother Goddess.Wikipedia:Oracle * The Sibyls were oracular women believed to possess prophetic powers in ancient Greece. The earliest Sibyls…prophesied at certain holy sites, under the divine influence of a deity. Until the literary elaborations of Roman writers, sibyls were not identified by a personal name, but by names that refer to the location of their temenos, or shrine. The Delphic Sibyl was a legendary figure who gave prophecies in the sacred precinct of Apollo at Delphi, located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus.Wikipedia:Sibyl * A Judaean or Babylonian sibyl was credited with writing the Judeo-Christian Sibylline Oracles of which 14 books survive. The sibyl came thus to be regarded by some Christians as a prophetic authority comparable to the Old Testament. On the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, Michelangelo alternated sibyls and prophets. In the medieval hymn Dies Irae, the sibyl is the equal of David as a prophet.Sibyl Appearances * 1.05 Dead Lucky * 4.07 La Fae Époque * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts * 5.07 Here Comes the Night * 5.08 End of Faes (mentioned only) References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Species